The Fairy Wyrm
by GFofGaara
Summary: Remember that day where Natsu found Happy's egg? Well what if it wasn't just happy's egg that he found. well after hatching he found it to be an actual dragons egg, much to everyone's shock. well here is the story on what Fairy tail would be like with a Forest Dragon among their ranks.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fairy Tail, I wish I did though... 

_? POV_

_"It's warm here," _I thought as I tried to move, however, I could not as it felt like I was wrapped in something hard. I tried to move a little more, maybe to break out of whatever is trapping me, but it didn't budge. Eventually, I got too tired to move much more, and I fell asleep to the small noises I could hear around me.

When I next woke up, I was still in my little area, I could hear the noises around me. It is louder now. I wiggle around more now, I want to meet the noisemakers. I feel something on my head clink against the container I'm in. _"maybe I can get out if I push with it." _ I thought after tinking it around for a bit, as I'm doing this, I hear that the noises are getting softer now, it is almost silent. 

Worried that I'm being left somewhere, I try harder to get out of my prison. I eventually feel the thing crack under the pressure I was exerting on it. As soon as it cracks I can hear some whispers sound out, they are a lot clearer now that I'm not entirely encased in my prison. Knowing that I'm not completely alone, I try harder to escape. Slowly working on the hole, I manage to crack it in half, I'm tired at this point, but I crawl away and yawn. I look around to see a whole crowd around me, I smile as I see that I'm not alone and crawl to the nearest warmth I can feel.

As soon as I get to them, I climb up them and wrap around their neck, they are wearing something around it already so I just wiggle underneath it and fall asleep as I hear more cheering and excited talk around me.

In the past, but not too far.

"Gray! Erza! One day I'll beat both of you up!" a young kid with spiky pink hair yelled as he punched a tree with two drawings roped onto place on it. He gave it a big punch as he gave a mighty yell. However, doing so hurt his fist so his yell of anger turned to one of pain. This shocked some multi-colored birds and caused them to fly away from the noise. Of course, this punch and the sudden loss of birds had shaken the tree enough to dislodge a pair of eggs from its branches. 

Thankfully the little kid was in the right position to become a cushion for the falling eggs. one of them, was white with blue fire like markings, while the other was green with brown bark-like markings. Both of the eggs were about the size of him so it is a miracle that they both landed safely. 

Immediately the kid picked them up and using his scarf as a makeshift sash, he tied the brown and green one to his back, and carried the blue and white one in his hand and ran out of the forest with a grin on his face. 

He ran to a large building with the words Fairy Tail on the front. Rushing in he was immediately was looked upon as he exclaimed "I Found some eggs!" a little man sitting on the counter holding a staff asked "where did you find those?" the kid ran up to him holding up the white and blue egg for the man to see and said, "In the East Forest!" 

"The East Forest?" the old man repeated. Off to the side sitting on a bench, a mostly naked kid who looked like one of the two pictures previously seen commented "Looks like Natsu is good for something, so is everyone going to eat it?" He was leaning on the table trying to look cool, only for a girl to comment to him "Gray, your clothes." and he immediately lost his composure and freaked out. 

The newly labeled Natsu retorted "No way, I'm going to raise them! They're dragon eggs! just look at them, this one looks like dragon talons, and this one looks like dragon scales!" as he gestured to the eggs he had sat on the ground. He was right in the green and brown one looking like scales, however, the blue and white one looked more like flames, but they were close enough. 

"So gramps, force the dragons to hatch!" Natsu exclaimed looking proud at his findings, while the other two were staring at the eggs. "What are you saying, you dimwit! in this world, no magic defames life. Life is given birth from love, and no magic can change that!" the old man said as he looked down at the children below him. "I don't get you at all," Natsu said staring up at him causing the old man to let out a sigh.

"Perhaps you are too young to understand." after he said this another girl walked over, she was wearing armor to go with her dress and carried a sword with her. "In other words, if you want to hatch them, you must work hard yourself. Since you normally destroy things, maybe creating something will be a nice change of pace." Natsu seemed surprised at her appearance and exclaimed "Erza?" yet another girl seemed to react to her presence much like the other two had, however, she was more aggressive in her approach. "Erza? It seems like we can finally pick up from where we left off." 

Instantly the two got into a fight and started to insult each other while doing so. The kids just looked on with sweat drops on their heads. " Erza, Mira, one day I'm going to beat the both of you in a fight," Natsu said as he cracked his knuckles. While he was doing to a young girl who looked like Mira but with shorter hair and a dress on instead of a crop top and short shorts. "If you keep up the tough guy act you will never get a girl to like you, Natsu."

Natsu crossed his arms and looked at the girl and said "so what Lisanna." before he could say anything else she cut in with a "Hey, what if I helped you with hatching the eggs! You have to keep them warm right?" this seemed to spark a thought in Natsu's head and he said " Keeping things warm is my specialty!" and he picked up the closest egg and started to breathe fire on it.

Lisanna freaked out and took the egg from him while exclaiming "Are you trying to poach it?" she set the egg next to the other one and said, "Thankfully I am fully equipped to help with this" she then struck a pose and winked at Natsu before turning into a giant bird, and started to hug the eggs to her body with her wings. "See you have to keep them warm like this!"

A little Bit Later.

Natsu and Lisanna in bird form were found in one of Magnolias parks, Lisanna was still hugging the egg to herself. "This is getting kinda tiring." And Natsu, like an excited puppy, was on his hands and knees staring at the eggs "Do you think they are going to hatch soon?" Lisanna sighed at the question and said "I don't know, but this is getting boring... I know, we should build them a house!" That seemed to get Natsu's attention and he agreed. Lisanna turned back to a human and picked up the white and blue egg while Natsu grabbed the green and brown one.

Together they walked out of the town and into a surrounding field Natsu set to make the house out of boulder that he is throwing together only for it to fall apart soon after he put the last one into place. "wow building a house is harder than it looks." Lisanna looked at the new pile of rocks, and said "Looks like I'll make the house." and struck the same pose as before and winked at Natsu before turning into a giant bunny and building a house made of the surrounding plants. 

she Then turned back and together the two walked into the newly made house. "Wow, it's bigger on the inside!" Natsu said as he looked around the new hut. "Isn't it! anyway, let's have a seat." Lisanna replied as she put down the egg she had grabbed. "Its almost as if we are a family, there's the mom, the dad, and the children." Natsu blushed at the idea and said: "yeah, that's not too bad of an idea." 

Lisanna scooted over a bit until she was hugging one of the eggs and said, "let's warm them up together." Natsu went to the other egg and sat next to Lisanna "right" he replied, and eventually, they both fell asleep. 

In the morning the two had woken up to find the eggs were missing. They freaked out a bit and searched the inside and outside of the hut, but found no eggs. Panicked they went to the guild to see if anyone there had the eggs. "The eggs disappeared?" Gray questioned. The girl who has yet to be named remarked: "I don't know anything about that" while waving her hand in front of her face. 

"Laxus was it you?" Natsu yelled while addressing a teen wearing yellow and headphones. "Not interested," he replied without a care in the world. "Out with it Erza," Natsu said as he turned his wrath to her. "Hey, aren't you being a bit presumptuous here?" she questioned as she was looking at the quest board.

Lisanna turned to her sister and asked "Mira, do you know where the egg is?" she has tears in her eyes as she asks this. Mira turned to Natsu and replied with a "No, Natsu, you sure you didn't eat them by yourself?" This enraged Natsu even more as he jumped at her and grabbed her hair yelling "Why you, I'm going to beat you!" This, of course, initiated a yelling match and dragged Erza into the mix along with a few others. 

After the fight had subsided Natsu got tears in his eyes as he said "Eggs where you could have gone off to?" this caused Mira to comment on how cute he looked when he cried and him to retort on how he isn't crying. "Now is not the time Mira, Natsu stop crying." this caused Natsu to exclaim once more on how he isn't crying. Ezra looked at Mira and said "Now give back the egg Mira." this, of course, set off another insult match between the two. 

While this happens Elfman walked up behind the group with one egg in his arm and the other strapped to his back, much like how Natsu was when he first showed them off. "I'm sorry I took the guys, you were moving around a lot in your sleep so they were getting cold." He put the eggs on the ground in front of him with a shy smile on his face. A few seconds after it was placed down however, the blue and white egg started to crack, before exploding into a bright blue light that launched into the air.

It drew the eyes of the whole guild and when the light faded it revealed a blue cat with wings to the onlookers. It gently glided down until it landed on Natsu's head. When it did everyone exclaimed "A cat?" to which the cat popped up and said "Aye!" and fell asleep. Everyone started to cheer and celebrate causing Lisanna to say "It's like a bluebird of happiness." 

Natsu beamed at the comment and said "Then that's what he will be named, Happy!" the guild burst into another cheer and started to talk amongst themselves. That is until the next egg started to hatch not a minute later. Everyone quieted and stared at the other egg. this one was not as flashy as Happy's had been. there were no lights and the cracking was a lot slower.

Eventually, a big crack split the egg in two and out crawled an actual dragon, causing everyone to stare in quiet shock, as they were expecting another cat. The dragon took a few shaky steps away from the egg before letting out a tiny yawn, accidentally letting out a little squeak at the same time. This was the queue for everyone to break out into talk as they are now staring at a real dragon! As people started to try and get a closer look it crawled to Natsu before climbing up to him and snuggling around his neck under his scarf. 

"I think I'll name him Lucky because we are lucky I found his egg," Natsu said as he stared down at the tiny dragon wrapped around his neck, too preoccupied to gloat about how the dragon was real, and that none of them believed in him. Don't worry, that will still happen later though.

"Natsu?" he hummed not paying attention. Ezra cleared her throat before saying " It's a girl"

"What?"


	2. Chapter 2

Lucky POV

_"I'm warm."_ I thought as I woke up for the first time since I freed myself from my prison. I lifted my head and let out a small yawn. I noticed that I was no longer wrapped around the warm thing I was when I went to sleep. Instead, I was placed on something warm and was slowly moving up and down as if they were breathing. I opened my eyes and looked down at what I'm sleeping on. It was this little boy with spiky pink hair and a white scarf that looked like my skin.

Curious, I looked up and saw that I was in a room made of wood and stones, it was rather cluttered and had random weights scattered around. I saw a slight movement next to me and saw a little furry blue blob shift next to me. I tilted my head to see it from a different angle, only to see that it was still a little ball. So I shifted closer to smell it. It smelled weird and I'm not sure what it was, but I had a bit of trouble smelling over the smell of the one we were sleeping on.

Judging by the fact that we were sleeping together, they must be my family. I nod at the fact, seems to be about right. As a family they must be hungry when they wake up, I must get some for them. I look over the edge of the thing we are sleeping on to see that there is a little drop there, I look at my back to see my wings. I know they are supposed to help with something.

Maybe that something is getting down. I stretch them out to see that they are quite wide. I look down at the floor and wiggle around until I'm in a good jumping position. I twitch my tail behind me and jump. I keep my wings out, though it takes a bit of struggling to keep my self from tipping over. I hit the floor with a low thump and roll a bit, which is quickly stopped by a random weight.

I look at it and hiss as if it were at fault. Shaking it off I look around to see if there is anything worth eating. Not seeing anything, worthy, I make my way to a crack in the door and look outside. I see a dirt trail and a bunch of trees outside. I take a sniff and catch the scent of the forest. It smells awesome out here and I feel my stomach grumble from the smell.

I walk out and see a small stick laying on the ground a few feet away. I walk up to it and think_ "Well I can't very well find more to feed them on an empty stomach."_ So with that, I give it one last look before gobbling it up. It tastes great as I eat it, seeing as it is the only thing I have ever eaten. I look up after finishing my meal to see another stick not too far away. I run-up to it and grab it in my mouth, and start dragging it back to the hut. Once I get it to the door I pause to push it open more to make room.

Afterward, I drag it to the floor by where the others are sleeping. I look at it and then to the others and wonder, _"Is this going to be enough for them both?"_ I decide that it is not and go back outside to find more. I look around and don't see any more sticks. I walk along the path looking for more I see a decently sized one a little ways off.

I struggle a bit to drag it back as it is about four times the size of my body. About halfway there I hear some footsteps and I see a little girl walk up, she has short white hair, and is wearing a dress. She sees me trying to drag the stick, and lets out a giggle. I stare at her a bit wary of who she is, but as I catch her smell I can smell the one from the hut on her. I relax at smelling it as it meant she is a friend.

Now that I know she means no harm, I start to drag the stick back to the hut. "Do you need help with that?" I hear her ask. I look back up to her and start to nod. She giggles again and picks up part of the stick and starts to drag it with ease. I follow along feeling proud that I have her doing the work for me. I grab another small stick on the way back so I have something to nibble on.

The entire time the girl is humming happily and occasionally glancing down at me. When she sees me with the new stick in my mouth, she lets out another giggle. Eventually, we get back and get inside, the two are both still asleep and I see that the girl put down her stick next to the one already here. I see that she knows what she is doing so I climb up the nearby tree growing in the wall. I have a bit of trouble getting there and I hear the girl giggle again as I assume she is watching me.

I get comfortable on a branch and start to nibble on my stick. "Natsu! Wake up, its almost past noon!" She yelled into his ear as she picked the blue ball so it would not be flung away when he inevitably freak out about the loud noise in his ear. I winced a bit as it was loud for me too. He gets up out of bed and yells "I'm awake, don't call for Erza." I wince again as he is super loud too. When he gets up he trips on the sticks I left for them and falls on his face.

I snicker at the sight. he gets up and looks down at what he tripped on and said: "Who put these sticks here?" I let out a little noise to let him know that I had and started to nibble on the stick I had. At this point, the little blue ball finally woke up and stretched. It looked up and said "Aye" while lifting a paw in the air.

The girl looked at me than the sticks again and said: "I think Lucky got these for you guys to eat." Deciding to try something I let out an "Aye" of my own. This caused the girl to laugh again. I then thought back to what she had said and let out a "Lucky." testing the word out for myself. Natsu grinned at that and said, "Yeah that's your name!" I nodded and said "Name, Lucky." This caused both kids to smile even larger and Natsu said: "Let's go to the guild!"

I tilted my head at that, wondering what a guild is. Natsu walked over to where my branch is and picked me up. I quickly wiggled under his scarf again as I had done so when I first met him. Slowly he and the girl still holding the cat, who had fallen back asleep at this point, left the hut. I pop my head over the scarf to only my head is visible and look out at the scenery passing us by as the two kids walked.

I could hear them talking, I could even feel the vibrations of Natsu talking, but I was more focused on the feeling of the sun on my head and the warmth surrounding me. Soon we were in a place with more houses and people milling about. I tuck my head into the scarf because I could see people look at me as we walked by. After a few more minutes of walking it seems like we got to this Guild they had mentioned. They threw open the doors and Natsu Yelled: "We're back!" I winced again as it was right next to my ear.

This seemed to encourage more yells from everyone inside. Eventually, I could hear someone approach "So I see happy, but where is Lucky, you haven't lost her yet have you?" a female voice asked. Another one piped in before Natsu could respond "He probably ate it in his sleep." I didn't like the tone of the second female so I popped my head up and hissed at the girl.

She had long white hair and was wearing skimpy clothes. The other girl who had spoken first said: "See even Lucky doesn't like you, maybe you should buzz off." This caused the two to get into a fight. From how everyone seemed to react, this was a normal thing, so I just ignored it.

From one of the nearby counters, an old man called over "Natsu, Lisanna, come here for a second." This grabbed my attention as I now had a name for the girl that has been with us for a while now. The two walked up to the counter and I looked at the old man's hat. It was weird looking, but then again, I don't have a frame of reference for normal clothes.

"Look I know you might not like it, but we have to keep Lucky a secret." the old man said while he took a drink. This did not sit well with Natsu as he exploded "But why old man? I can finally prove to everyone that dragons are real and that I was raised by one!" this caused the old man to sigh and look down. "I know you want to prove yourself Natsu, but if word gets out that we have a dragon, people will want to have it for themselves and try to take her. And we don't even know what the Council will do if they get word of her."

Natsu seemed to get even more fired up at that. "Then I'll protect her, no one will take her from me!" The old man had his hand grow to a size that is too large and hit Natsu in the head. Seeing this coming and the subsequent faceplant onto the floor, I jumped from his scarf and 'glided' to the floor. the landing was much the same as it had been as the first time I had tried.

Only instead of hitting a weight, I rolled into someone's foot. Before I could recover, I was picked by that person. They held me up to their eye level. I could see that the one holding me is a blonde with a scar going across one of their eyes, but didn't seem to affect their vision. He looked at me suspiciously. "So you are a dragon huh." He said. I tilted my head at him and nodded, despite not knowing what he is talking about.

I sniffed him, and while not smelling as strongly as Natsu, he still smelled kind of like him, so I put him under the family category and made a mental note to get him a stick some time. He snorted and put me back down onto the counter. So I ran up to the old man that was sitting on it and looked at the stick he was holding. I tilted my head at it and gave it a sniff. It smelled interesting. _"I'm sure he won't mind a little nibble." _I nodded to myself before leaning down to the bottom of the staff and biting down.

I broke off the end and chewed on it savoring the flavor, it was even better than the one I ate earlier. Suddenly everything went quiet and as I looked around I could see everyone looking at me. I finished chewing on the wood and swallowed. I tilted my head at them wondering what caused them to go quiet. Suddenly the old man laughed from next to me. The sudden noise startled me. I looked at him and he said: "Well at least we know what kind of dragon she is."

His proclamation caused the rest to burst out into laughter. The old man turned back to Natsu and Lisanna and said: "It would probably be best if she stayed here where she could be kept a better eye on." Natsu seemed like he was going to retort, but was silenced by the old man's glare. So instead he pouted and nodded. "I'll still get to see her, right?" The man nodded "yes, she will stay at the guild, but she is free to go and visit you when she feels like."

And so started my life as a Fairy Tail dragon. I was eventually strong enough to make tables and chairs to replace the ones broken in fights. And before long I was one of the strongest in the guild, despite my age. But then again this is Fairy Tail and trouble is always around the corner.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucky POV

I couldn't stay a secret forever, I was lucky to last the few years I did, someone was going to spot me eventually and spot me they did. I was spotted by someone from the Sorcerers Weekly had spotted me when coming by to interview some wizards. Fortunately, Master was quick on his feet and introduced me as a Wyrm, which is like a Wyvern but slightly different. And since they weren't common and their appearance unknown no questioned it.

It seems like time is just flying by, so much has changed, everything is still the same. Gray and Natsu still get into fights, with Lisanna and occasionally Erza stopping them. Erza and Mira getting into fights with everyone watching in exasperation. One thing that has changed, is that I am now in charge of fixing all of the furniture that gets broken in the fights. Its good practice on refining my skills.

Another thing that changed is my size I am no longer the size of a ferret so long gone are the days of being draped around Natsu's neck I'm inside the size of a large dog. I'll occasionally join Natsu and Happy when they go to look for Igneel. I am curious about what the other dragon is like. I only join them when they go looking in the wilderness, not to towns or anything gotta keep the secret and everything, that and it doesn't make any sense for him to be in a town.

However, no matter how many times I tell him that fact, Natsu is determined that it is him. It gets funny when he gets back and gets mad at the person who told him as if it were their fault.

Right now I'm making my way back to the guild from hanging out in the Eastern Forest. I like to go there to fight the local Vulcans, they make for great training dummies. How do I get to the guild without being spotted you ask, well I like to fly up super high until I'm in the clouds and over the water, then I drop down under it and swim my way back.

It's a bit roundabout, but it makes for a great exercise. Thankfully no one uses the little beach-like area behind the guild except for guild members so I'm free to emerge from the water there and shake off the clinging water. There were a few guild members around that laughed as they got sprayed. Off to one side, I noticed that a kid was staring at me in awe, I guess he must have read the magazine and figured out how I got to the guildhall.

Ignoring the kid I waltzed up to the back door and walked through it, literally. One ability I found that I had was to be able to go through plants and things made from them. It's pretty handy when doors are typically made of wood. Anyway, I went inside and looked around for a specific person. Spotting him quickly, I flew over to him and plopped my weekly stick on his lap.

For years now, every week, whenever he was in the guild, I would plop a stick I had found onto Laxus' lap. He always makes an annoyed face at it, but I think he secretly likes it. After that was done I looked around and spot the Strauss siblings.

I quickly trot over to Lisanna and pop up behind her without her knowledge. "Hey!" I say suddenly. She lets out a little shriek like usual. I let out a snicker at it and tilt my head "You Guys look like you are about to go out onto a quest. What's it about?" Mira looks smugly at me and says "We're going out on an S-Class quest. We have to get rid of a big monster."

I pout at them and say "Lucky... you guys get to go fight fun things. I wish Master approves me for tagging along on S-Class quests soon." Lisanna pats my head and says. "Master is just making sure you can defend yourself in case anything happens. You have a bit more risk than we would. With your secret and all. " I droop my head at what she said and responded with "I know, still sucks though."

She smiles and said "Don't worry I'll see if we encounter a new tree for you to try." this made me happy, new trees were always fun to try. My favorite so far is the same wood masters staff is made of, never found out what it is though and trust me I've asked. Elfman piped in and said, "I'll find you a sapling for it too, you can add it to your collection." This made it even better.

I have a small collection of Bonsai trees made of the different saplings I have been given from people's quests. Its slowly growing and occasionally I would find a new tree when I'm out with Natsu. When I get enough I'm going to make a bonsai garden behind the guildhall, I already have permission from master too.

Mira scoffed at their interactions with me, but I can see a small smile hidden on her face. "Come on guys, we don't want to be late for this job." I take a step back to let them go, even though I was not blocking the doorway in any way before. "See you guys when you get back!" I yelled as I sat back and waved at them. Lisanna turned back and waved at me as she walked backward.

I stopped waving when they left my sight, which didn't take too long considering someone closed the doors. I turned around and bounded towards one of the newer members, a girl named Laki. She and Levi are some of my more favorite members of the guild. They fall just behind Natsu, Happy, Lisanna, Laxus and Master. I and Laki had become fast friends when I found out she used wood to make magic. It's like Grays magic, but instead of ice, it's wood. It tastes fantastic.

Today she said that she wants to rename some of her moves, to make them more unique. I agreed to help her since I'm the only one other than Levi that works with wood in the guild and she is out on a mission at the moment. I found her sitting at a table in the back of the guild.

I plopped down on the stool across from her and initiated a conversation that lasted for several hours. Eventually, we had to stop as the guild was closing and she had to go back home to Fairy Hills. Once everyone had left, I went and grabbed the stick I had given to Laxus earlier, as he had left it behind as usual. I handed it to the master to slip into his room.

We do it because it makes him question whether or not I was there as nothing is shifted and I don't know where he lives. I snicker at the thought of him silently freaking out again. Once the Master has left and locked the door behind him, I go through the guild and make sure everything is locked and turned off if need be. Once that is done I fly up to the second floor and lie down in my special bed made of wood chips, sawdust, and leaves.

I'm the only non-S-Class member of the Fairy tail that is allowed up here. I have my bed up here because if someone breaks into the guild at night, I can react quickly and it is out of the way of most of the members so no one disturbs it. After all, the only people allowed up her are Master, Mira, Erza, Laxus, and Gildarts. With those final thoughts, I slipped into a soft slumber.

I woke up to loud coming from the first floor. Assuming a fight just broke out I was slow to get up, that is until I heard the crying. Fighting noises don't include crying. Yelling and shouting yes, but crying, never. After hearing it, I jumped over the railing and quickly glided down to see what the matter is.

The sight before me confused and made me worried. There were Mira and Elfman crying, but no Lisanna. I could hear them saying "it's my fault." over and over again. I slowly pushed my way through the crowd, making my way to the front. When I was standing in front of Mira, I looked at her and asked: "What happened?" This made her pause as she looked up at me. The tears in her eyes welled up again as she looked at me.

Before I could react, she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me towards her into a hug, where she started to cry into my shoulder. All I could hear from her was a quiet "She's gone, Lisanna is gone." I went limp, only staying upright from the force I was being hugged. My eyes went wide as I stared at the wall in front of me, unable to stop the tears from pooling in my eyes from what she said.

The funeral was the next day. It was one of the few times I was allowed to be out in Magnolia, but unlike the rest, it was not a happy occasion. The only one who was not here was Natsu, but I know where he is. He is at the hut he and Lisanna had used to hatch me and Happy. I know he is building her a grave there because she loved that place and it had a great view of the sunset.

When the service was over, the members slowly started to leave the grave. The only ones who stayed were Mira and Elfman. We left them to be. I slowly made my way out to where I knew the Master would be, the guildhall. When I got there I looked him in the eyes, and said: "I want to be tested, so I can go with people on their S-Class quests, I don't want this to happen again ."


	4. Chapter 4

Lucky POV

Two years ago I successfully became an S-class _wizard-_ dragon. Although I did accompany many guild members on their S-class quest I don't assist all of them knowing some members can better handle themselves than others so I often have long breaks in between quest such as now.

On my current break, I'm supposed to be with Natsu and Happy, He has discovered a 'lead' on Igneel and decided to follow it through but seeing as this lead was in the middle of a town I couldn't join them.

I do wonder what it is like to walk through a town and interact with vendors sometimes, although them interacting with a dragon versus with a random stranger might be just slightly different. I do have a slight idea as to what it might be like as when I go on S-Class quests with Erza, I hide in her luggage, its why it is so big, there is a little compartment for me to hide in that is covered by her actual luggage.

Did you seriously think she needed that many suitcases? She keeps all of her clothes in her Requip space. And by all of them, I mean all of them, her dressers and suitcases are just for nicknacks and trophies she has collected.

They're back I think excitedly as I see Natsu and Happy in the distance and it looks like they've brought someone with them. And it's a girl.

I observe them from my little hiding spot in the wall. It was a hole just big enough for me to squeeze into, I'm pretty sure this hole was made during a fight and someone( Me) forgot to fix it, In this spot, I could see everything going on. I could also easily merge into the walls of the guild. I like to occasionally pop out and scare the unsuspecting guild members.

When I'm merged with walls I can use my magic to listen in on conversations. I just create a 'string' of magic and connect it from my ear to the wood that is happening near the conversation. I only do this when I want to eavesdrop on someone and there just so happens to be a fight going on, one that is caused by a fire dragon slayer getting mad that his information is once again false.

The mystery girl's name is Lucy and she is a Celestial Spirit Mage and apparently, Natsu brought her here to join the guild. " Oh my god, its THE Mirajane!" she fangirled for a little bit as she spotted Mirajane walking around the guild, but then a fight broke out.

"You sure it's okay if we don't break them up?" Lucy asked as she pointed to the fight that was breaking all of the tables.

"Yes, they fight quite often and the tables and chairs are easily fixed. And anyway-" before she could continue, Elfman got flung into her, making them both crash into the ground. "Isn't it fun?" She manages to ask before she gets knocked unconscious. Lucy proceeds to completely freak out. Before she could do anything to help, a completely naked Gray gets flung into her.

Before he could get up and ask her anything weird like he sometimes does. I make a pair of boxers made of wood and pin him to the ground with them. "Lucky let me back up, I gotta beat Natsu once and for all!" I just make the boxers grow and now he is wearing a wooden romper. I also have a strip of wood covering his mouth to smother any complaints he might have.

Cana has had enough with the noise and lifts two cards "I can't drink over all of this noise, calm down." A green magic circle appeared in front of her. Sadly this seemed to fire up everyone and more magic circles popped up as people took this as an excuse to make it a magic fight.

Thankfully before I needed to step in and encase everyone in wood, Master turned giant and stood in the middle of the guildhall. "Stop this, you fools!" Master yelled. Everyone froze, some standing normally, or in other cases, in the middle of tossing someone over their shoulder. "Oh, you are here master?" Mirajane asked completely unaffected by his intimidating presence.

He looked at Mira and agreed. Lucy proceeded to freak out again. she does this too much, she is going to get wrinkles early if she keeps it up. "He's the Master?" That's when everyone turned to Natsu as he laughed. "Look at you all, frozen stiff. Guess that makes me the victor the-" he was cut off by Master stomping him to the floor.

Lucy made a surprised noise, drawing Masters's attention to her. "Oh, a recruit I see." he started to growl as he slowly shrunk back down to his normal size. She seemed a bit shocked at that. It makes me wonder how she will react when she finds out about me, I have the perfect plan to surprise her too.

Once Lucy calmed down a bit, Master decided to jump and do several backflips to get to the second-floor railing. Seeing that he was going to fail and hit his head, I willed the wood to catch him. Wouldn't want the old man to hurt himself, now would we. "You kids have gone and done it again! Look at all of this paperwork the council has sent me. It's all complaints, all you do is make the council mad at me."

I glanced around to see everyone looking down and ashamed, I would feel the same if I were to cause any destruction. "However, screw the council!" he lit the pile of complaints on fire and threw it off to the side, to which Natsu jumped up to catch it so he can eat it.

"Listen up. Magic is an unreasonable power, but it is born from reason. It's not some miraculous ability, it is the combination of the spirit that flows within us, with the spirit that flows within nature itself." At this I made several branches grow from the railing around Master and had flowers bloom off of them. "It takes a strong mind and focus magic is pouring out of one's soul! don't be afraid of the fools of the council and follow what you believe in."

"That's what it means to be a fairy tail wizard!" Master ended with as he held up a backward L with his fingers. Everyone copied him and also held up the same hand sign. I made the branches behind him make it as well. Master always knows how to discipline and encourage us at the same time.

After that, Lucy got her guild mark on the back of her hand in pink and went to go show it off to Natsu who was sitting at the counter looking bored. "Hey Natsu, I got my Guild mark, I'm now officially in Fairy Tail!" Natsu looked around the guild bored and replied "Good for you Luigi." this made Lucy exclaim "My name is Lucy! and anyway, I heard that you guys have a wyrm here, where is it?"

This made Natsu give the guild another once over and say "Oh, Lucky is probably just hiding, she will probably introduce herself soon." I smirked to my self, I have the perfect way to mess with her in mind. Using my magic, I grew some roots and dug around in the nearby dirt and quickly found an Earthworm, I then pushed it through the wood and made it appear on the counter next to Natsu.

Thankfully he picked up on what I'm doing and picked it up gently and said "See, here is Fairy Tails Worm!" this caused Lucy to scream in shock as she was not expecting an actual worm to appear. "When the Magazine said wyrm, I was expecting something different." In the distance, two people were in a minor scuffle and caused some debris to fly over and hit the worm out of Natsu's hand and kill it.

Lucy was frozen in horror at what happened after all Fairy tail's magic creature was just killed and no one was reacting. Deciding that this was my queue to introduce myself, I traveled through the wooden flooring and emerged behind Lucy, before walking around her to poke at the corpse with a talon. "huh, this one didn't last very long."

I shrugged and used the wood to drag it back into the dirt. I turned to the now extremely shocked Lucy and said: "Hi my name is Lucky, and I'm not a wyrm!" Natsu grinned and slung an arm around me and continued with "Yup, Lucky here is a dragon! we just say she is a wyrm to keep people from hunting her."

Lucy in an attempt to rationalize things said "But wait, aren't dragons supposed to be bigger than the Guild building? If she is a dragon, why is she so small?" I put one of my hands over my heart and said "Hey, don't make fun of my height, I'm only 6. Dragons can take decades to get to where they are fully grown." Natsu deciding that teasing Lucy is fun joined in by crossing his arms.

"yeah Lucy, I bet you weren't very big when you were only 6, why you gotta be making fun of her height like that?" Happy chose this moment to fly by and chime in with an "Aye sir!" I guess Lucy took out teasing to heart and started to apologize profusely. I just stared at her and said: "I was only joking there, no need to take it seriously." Meanwhile, Natsu was laughing his butt off.

Before she could retort we heard a commotion come from where Master Makarov was sitting on the counter. Looking over we see that Romeo was arguing with Master about sending someone to help his dad. I frown a bit and think, Macao went to Mt. Hakobe to fight some Vulcans, if he isn't back yet, he might be in some serious trouble.

Before anyone can react, Natsu slams his fist onto the counter, breaking it and goes to head out the door with happy following closely behind. I sigh and use this moment to fix the counter and all of the other broken furniture. When I finish I see that Lucy had gone to follow Natsu to help and I smile seeing this maybe now Natsu can form a reliable team.

Maybe when they get back, I'll make them some tea and give Lucy her welcome stick. It is then that I remember that I never released Gray from his wooden prison. Oops.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucky POV

I looked down at the wood covered Gray as he tried to wiggle furiously in his wooden cocoon. I tilted my head at him and asked "If I let you go, can you not freeze me?" I dont much like being frozen, it makes the random leaves that I grow for some reason to turn red and fall off and I get super tired. It is also why I dont much enjoy the winter, im always slow and tired then.

In responce to my question, Gray glares up at me with no small ammount of hatred in his eyes. It may be due to the fact that I do this quite often. Only when he is entirely nude, I know the girls dont like being flashed. Im not too bothered because im always naked, people tend to forget that Happy is too, he just has his fish sack around his neck most of the time.

When I see the glare directed at me I shrug and wander off to the back of the guild so I can go out to the woods and get Lucy her welcome stick. She will probably come back after they get Macao to let Master know they succeded.

I follow my usual route to the Eastern Forest, which is just the backwards version of how I get there. Once I get to the forest I sniff around to see if there are any vulcans in the area, which there arent. A while back I found a tree that was red all year round, that would have the perfect branch for Lucy. I showed it to Natsu and Happy once and they named it the Forever Fall tree.

Sometimes I wonder what an entire forest of Forever Fall trees would look like, I assume it would be very pretty. Anyways the tree also makes the most delicious and sweet sap I have ever tried. Occasionally I would take jars of it to Mira to use in her cooking. It is a big hit in the guild. Seriously, they always start a fight when I come back with some. Then again, they are always looking for a reason to fight.

I finally find the tree and take a look at the 'veins' in the side. I see that it almost time to tap it again. I nod to myself and make note to tap it sometime next week. I look up at the branches and locate one which I think would be a good present to Lucy and gently climb up the tree to get to it. Once in a good spot, I gently ask the tree if I could have this branch. The leaves rustle and the branch gives a creak as it saggs a little.

Knowing that this is the trees way of saying yes, I push my magic to where the branch connects with the tree and sever it as gently as possible, using my magic to seal the wound and speed up the process of growing a new branch where this one was. I give the tree my thanks and gently climb back down with my new present. When I get back onto the ground, I take a look at the saplings growing around.

Seeing that they are all healthy, I start to make my way back to the guild hall happy that I have the perfect present for Lucy. When I get back I see that my timing couldnt have been more perfect, it seems like they had just gotten back from Mt. Hakobe. I dont see Macao with them, so I assume he went home to Romeo who is also the kid who was watching me a while back.

I walk up to them and transfer the stick from my mouth to one of my hands as I get off of all fours. I sit down using my tail as a balancing point so I dont fall back down. I look at Natsu and say "So im guessing Macao is safe now?" he looks at me with a big grin and says "Yup, turns out he got taken over by a vulcan after defeating 19 others." I tilt my head at him.

"But vulcans are so easy to take out, why was he only able to get 19?" I could see Lucy flip out from the corner of my eye. "Those things are easy to you?" I look at her and nod "Yeah, I fight against them in my free time, they are pretty easy to beat really." She just stares at me dumbfounded for a bit and I hold out the stick I've been holding for a bit now.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" I say as I drop it into her hands. She looks at it in confusion as the rest of the guild looks on. Then they all start talking excitedly. If you listen you could hear them say things like "Looks like one of the Forever Fall sticks." and "I havent seen that kind of branch since she gave one to Laxus." Lucy however isnt listening to them.

She looks at me and the stick in confusion and says "Thanks?" I nod and respond with "Your welcome." before looking at the time. It is almost time to close the guild. I look at Mira and say "Time to start the clean up." she nods and looks to Lucy to explain. "When it gets to a cirtain time, everyone is sent out and me and a few others stay back to clean up and close the guild. When everyone is gone, Lucky goes around to check that everything is locked up and turned off before going to bed."

At this point I turn to Natsu and Happy as they tell me with what had happened with their rescue mission. As im doing this, I miss how Mira explains that I spend most of my time here as I cant be allowed to be seen by anyone outside of the guild. I also miss the look of sadness Lucy looks at me with.

it takes a while until Natsu and Happy have finished their story. When they do I notice that Lucy and most people have left by now. Before Natsu leaves, he goes to the request board to grab a quest he had seen earlier and takes it before finally leaving. I let Mira know he had taken a request before getting to work on my nightly routine.

Around halfway done fixing the tables and chairs that were broken today, along with a few mugs, I notice that someone had let Gray out. Thankfully he was gone when I got back and according to Mira, he had gone on a job. Once everything was fixed and done, I went to sleep in my usual spot.

In the morning

I yawn and stretch as I hear the talking and chatting of the guild below. Im the only one up here as all of the S-Class people are out doing various missions. Sadly none of them are S-Class so I couldnt go with them. I jumped down and slowed my fall with my wings. I looked around to see that Levy is here with her ususal enterage of Jet and Droy.

She saw me coming so she used her solid script magic to create some wood for me to snack on. I happily ate it as I looked at the request board. "Aw man, the quest I was looking for was taken." I looked at the board to notice that several of the quests are missing, although that is never new here. "What quest were you looking for?"

"There was one where you had to steal a book from someone. I wanted to read the book." I nodded, that sounds like a quest she would like to do. "Dont bother looking for it, Natsu, Happy and Lucy took it. Besides, the price went up, it is no longer 200,000 Jewels, it is now 2,000,000 jewels." we all gaped at what we heard. I dont have any need for money, and that sounds great.

After we were looking at the jobs for a bit, Levy finally found a job that she was interested in and left with Team Shadowgear. Not without giving me a farewell thing of wood, spruce specifically. After they left I just mingled with the others of the guild, We talked about their most recent missions and things they have seen.

At one point I saw master leave to go to the guild master meeting. Eventually Lucy, Natsu and Happy all got back from their quest. I walk up to them excitedly and ask "How was your first quest Lucy?" she just sighed and said "We were able to get the book, but we didnt destroy it like we were supposed to." I looked at her and said "Why do I feel like there is more to the story than that?"

She just shook her head and said "I'll tell you about it tomorrow, right now I need a bath and a long nap." I tilted my head and said "Well you are right, you smell strongly of a sewer, a bath would probably do you all a lot of good." I looked directly at Happy and said "Especially you, you smell as if you took a bath in sewer water." He looked away from me and started to whistle.

I narrowed my eyes in and looked closer at his fur, which looks as if he had gotten wet and then dried off. "You did didnt you. You are one disgusting cat, you probably enjoyed it too." before he could answer Lucy piped in and said "He was swimming around in it, having a great time and was even reluctant to get out."

I looked at Happy in disgust and said "That sounds exactly like something you would do, you disgusting feline." Happy seemed to get flustered at the comments and retorted with "Yeah, well at least I dont roll around in the mud after it rains." I looked at him and said "I do that because it actually is good for me, the water and earth are not only helpful to my magic, but it is good for my skin as well."

Lucy cut in and said "Wait I thought you were a wood dragon, I get how water and earth can help, but I dont see it really having too much of an effect." I look over to her and explain "No im a forest dragon, I like to use wood since it is stronger than most other plants, but I can use anything from ferns to vines, even some mosses. As long as it grows in a forest I can use it."

To make my point I have some moss grow on my legs and have the small horns on my head grow some blue flowers. this seems to put Lucy in a state of awe. "I will sometimes go to our healer Porlyusica and help her gather herbs and mosses to help her with our potions. I think she likes me the most out of everyone here since im not human, she isnt very fond of you guys, despite being one herself."

This made Lucy think for a minute before saying "Then wouldnt that mean she is ok with Happy, after all he isnt human either." I shake my head and say "Its Happy we are speaking about." that made her rethink what she just said. Happy would have cut in, but he was too busy cheering on Natsu as he was fighting Gray, who must have recently gotten back.

Before anything else could have gotten said Loke burst in and yelled "Erza is in town!" this caused the entire guild to go quiet. Nothing could be heard until I cheered "Yay Erza is back!"


	6. Chapter 6

Lucky POV

I'm so excited! It has been a while since I have seen Erza, last I saw her she was going on an A-Class quest. Deciding to surprise her, I climb up the wall next to the door and cling to the wall above it, ready to drop down on her when I see her. I could hear the thuds of her footsteps and could see her shadow approach the door. It looks like she is carrying something super big.

Eventually, she came in wearing her usual armor and was carrying a giant horn in which the bottom was decorated with gold and gems. "I have returned, where is Master?" I could see Lucy freaking out about how she was carrying the horn like it was nothing. "Welcome back Erza, Master is out at a meeting at the moment."

Ezra nodded. A random member seemed to build up enough courage to ask "Erza what is that?" she turned to him "It is the horn of a creature I slew, the villagers were so grateful they decorated it for me. Got a problem with it?" the members around her tensed up and said in unison "No ma'am!" from here I could see Macao sweating, probably worried that she heard about what happened on Mt. Hakobe.

"All of you! I heard a bunch of rumors while I was gone, about how Fairy Tail keeps causing problems. Master might forgive you, but I will not! Cana!" Cana stopped drinking in surprise. "How dare you drink in an undignified manner! Vijeeter!" the man tensed from his position on the tabletop "Yes!" Erza closed her eyes "Take your dancing outside. Wakaba. Quit that filthy habit already."

To me, those last two didn't make sense since they both tied in with their magic. Wakaba uses smoke magic, and Vijeeter uses dance magic so telling them to take it outside or to stop doesn't make much sense. However, Erza wasn't done just yet. "Nab! Just hesitating in front of the request board as usual? Take a job!" and finally she turned to Macao.

"Macao!" she did not say anything, she just sighed and looked away. "Just say something already!' her silence seems to have unnerved Macao. "Man you all give me such trouble. I'll let it slide today without saying anything." I mentally snickered at her words. I had to keep quiet since I have been creeping along the roof staying above her, looking for the perfect moment to drop.

I could see Lucy standing next to Happy and was whispering to him, probably too nervous to speak too loudly with Erza so close to her. "Are Natsu, Gray and Lucky here?" Ezra asked. Seeing this as my moment, I drop down from the roof above her, turning as I fell so I don't land on my back and land on her back instead, making both of us fell to the ground.

Seeing as I surprised her she let out a "Kya!" the entire guild went dead quiet as everyone tensed, trying to both hold in their laughter, and to try and not incur her wrath. Smoothly she stood back up, with me clinging to her armor and I said "I'm right here Erza, did you bring me back a new stick?" she looked back at me over her shoulder and responded with "Yes, I found a tree that had wood as tough as iron, I brought you back a stick and a sapling."

I could probably hear everyone mentally yelling "She is acting as nothing happened!". I grinned in anticipation and said "that sounds awesome! I wonder if I can grow the wood from that tree and incorporate it into my scales next time I molt!" Ezra nodded and added in "That sounds like a wonderful idea. Now, where are Natsu and Gray."

She turned her head from me and looked around only to see the two standing there with an arm over each other's shoulder and clasping their free hands in front of themselves. "H-Hey Erza were getting along wonderfully today, as always!" Gray nervously said to her, Natsu chimed in with a high pitched "Aye, sir!" You could see that the two were sweating profusely.

"Natsu is acting like Happy!" Lucy exclaimed in surprise, you would think she'd be used to the weird by now being in our guild. Mira decided to explain to Lucy why Natsu was acting like this, Macao and Cana added why Gray and Loke did as well. I tuned them out since I was there to see it. "Natsu, Gray, Lucky, I have a favor to ask you three. I heard a troubling story after my last mission. Honestly, this is something for Master to solve, but since he isn't here, I decided to solve it myself."

I wrap my tail around her waist, this seems very important since she is not only making important decisions without Master here but is also asking us three to join her. "I want you three to lend me your power, will you come with me?" This caused those that were listening in on the conversation, which was the entire guild, to break out into murmurs. "We leave tomorrow morning, prepare yourselves."

"Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Lucky. I never would have imagined it before, but this might be Fairy Tail's ultimate team." I think about what she said. It's true, with our combined powers, we might even be able to take out the Thunder Legion. It appears that the revelation spiked a bunch of murmuring.

Thankfully it was almost time to close up the guild, so people started to filter out so we can start to clean and repair things. Soon it was just me left in the guild, so I did my nightly rounds and went to bed, not before looking at the stars for a while that is.

In the morning

Erza came in extra early with her luggage cart, seeing as I normally wake up a bit past when everyone comes in, and not as soon as the guild opens, Erza had to come up to the second floor to wake me up. She did so by poking me with the stick she had mentioned yesterday. I just turned my head and took a bite from it, when I tasted the flavor of the stick, I woke up a little more so I can look at what I had just eaten.

Seeing the stick being held by Erza I stood up and stretched. "Thanks for waking me up." I then took the stick she was still holding out to me and took another bite from it. "Let's go, we have to meet the others at the train station." I just nodded since my mouth was full. The stick tasted like that one time I tried to eat iron a few years ago, let's just say it did not end well.

Anyway, I and Erza made our way downstairs and waved at Mira, who was prepping the bar to open. We made our way towards the front where her luggage cart was and moved a few of them so I can get into my little hidey-hole. Once I was inside I helped her put the luggage back into place and settled down for a trip to the train station.

It took a bit to get there, but once we did I could faintly hear Erza talking to Natsu and Gray. I could occasionally hear what sounds like Lucy and Happy. What Lucy is doing here, I have no clue. Eventually, the talking ended and we boarded the train, well in my case, I was stowed away while the others boarded.

The train ride was long and boring, but I used the time to practice with the new Ironwood. When I eat a new kind of plant, be it wood or otherwise, I can replicate it with enough practice. I am thinking I can use this wood for making shields to protect people, or maybe to trap someone. After a few stops, it seems like we reached our destination. I could tell as the cart started to move and I could hear Erza's voice outside it.

I could hear Erza talking to Gray and Lucy about something, with Happy chiming in. I couldn't hear Natsu, though that might be because he is sick again. His motion sickness knows no bounds. Eventually, the voices were louder and a bit more panicked sounding, sadly I can't hear what they are saying as the luggage muffles everything.

Soon the cart took off and came to an abrupt stop. I hate when Ezra does this because I get no warning and I end up slamming into the walls. It doesn't hurt, but it is annoying. I huff but keep quiet since I don't know where we are and if there are any people around. I tried to speak to Erza once while in here, and people thought she was trying to kidnap a kid.

Thankfully I could hear the luggage get moved around, meaning I could get out. I climb out of the compartment to see Erza, Lucy, Gray, and Happy, but no Natsu. I look at Erza and say "You guys left him on the train didn't you?" This seems to set Erza off "I'm such a fool, I forgot that he can't move after an extended train ride and left him there. My actions are inexcusable, please hit me."

I just shake my head at her and look around. We are in the back alley of what appears to be a hotel, with a magic mobile nearby. "So I'm guessing I have to get in the car now?" Lucy chose to respond. "Yes, we need to follow the train that Natsu is on. I'll explain the situation on our way there." I nod and turn to Erza "Go ahead and get your cart inside, well get in the car as you do."

She nodded and replaced the moved suitcases before pulling the cart around the building to take it inside. As she did, we climbed inside, as we did, I saw Gray climb up top for some reason. Once everyone was settled, and Erza came back, we shot off like a rocket. We left town and followed the train tracks to try and catch up with the train. On our way there Lucy did as she said and explained everything to me.

Thankfully the train hadn't gone too far and we caught up quickly. Well, I say caught up, but Natsu just jumped out of one of the windows and landed on Gray. We had to stop since Natsu had knocked Gray off of the top of the car. When we got back to the two, they were bickering as usual. "That hurt you jerk!" "Shut up, you left me behind!" Erza decided to cut in "That we did, At least you are unhurt. Somehow."

She slammed Natsu's head into her armored chest with a clank. "Somehow? I got into a fight with some weird guy on the train. It was the guy who grabbed the Happy eaters in the forest." I tilt my head, not knowing anything about people trying to eat Happy. "He said he was part of Eisenwald or something." This seems to trigger Erza seeing as she slapped him across the face. "You idiot! Eisenwald are the people we are after! How could you let him escape from under your nose like that?"

This confused Natsu, seeing as he was knocked out by Erza, that makes sense. "This is the first time I heard about it." this made Erza even madder. "I explained everything on the train, weren't you listening?" I could see Lucy and Gray sweatdrop at her questioning. Deciding to spare Natsu from Erza's wrath I spoke up. "Lucy tells me you knocked him unconscious a little after you first got on the train, how would he have known about what you talked about?"

This seemed to snap Erza out of her rage and apologize to Natsu. "Can you tell us anything about the one you saw?" I asked. "yeah, he used shadow magic and had this weird flute thing, looked like a skull with three eyes." This gave Lucy an idea of what we were facing. "That sounds like Lullaby the death flute. Anyone who hears the music it plays will die instantly. Its death magic!"

I'm shocked, and by the looks of everyone around me, they are too. Although it makes sense that is something a dark guild would want, especially a guild run by Erigor the Reaper. I look to Erza and say "I'm going to fly to Clover to warn Master and the other Guild masters about Eisenwald having Lullaby, they need to know that Eisenwald has something so powerful."

They all nodded and Erza said "They should know in case we are too late to stop them." the others started to climb into the magic mobile as I took off, flying as high as I can, and following the tracks to where Clover is. Hopefully, I get there in time to let the masters know something is up before it gets too late. It might prepare him for the eventual collateral damage bill he will inevitably receive.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucky POV

After only a few minutes of flying, I had passed the train we were on. Even from this distance I had seen that one of the cars was severly damaged. That was probably the one Natsu was fighting on, considering his penchant for collateral damage. After I passed the train, I passed a train stop in the middle of nowhere and the train stop in Oshibana. Thankfully I was flying so high up, that even if someone was looking up, I would have been mistaken for a weird looking bird.

After a short flight over the gorge separating Clover from Oshibana, I start my decent towards the surrounding forest. Once I land I look towards the meeting hall. "I can't just walk in, but I need to find Master to tell him about Eisenwald. However I need to go into the building in order to figure out where he is in there." I murmur to myself.

I look around for a bit more before noticing that the meeting hall is backed up against the forest. I also notice that the building is mostly wood. With an idea in mind, I walk around the town until I reach the back of the hall, I wait until I dont see anyone looking out the windows and quickly run towards the back wall. When I reach it I dont stop and mold into the wooden wall, but dont come out the other side.

I travel through the wall and search the area that most of the masters are in for Master Makarov. I quickly find him sitting on a table talking to what appear to be Master Bob and Master Goldmine. Thinking quickly I focus on the table in front of him and make a snap dragon flower grow out of the table.

Their conversation comes to a stop as they look down at the suddenly appearing flower. I could see the gears turning in Masters head for a second before he hops up onto his feet. I see him say something to the others before jumping down off the table. Knowing that he had gotten the message, I went back the way I had came. When I was about to exit the wall, I sensed along the wall to see if anyone was near the window. Sadly i cant tell who is who when I sense people, but I can pick up people, so it works out fine.

Thankfully I didnt feel anyone so I was free to leave and run into the forest. Quickly I had created a trail of snap dragons behind me, as I ran into the forest a little more so we would be less likely to be stumbled upon. After a few moments, I could feel someone walking along the path. By feeling their gait, it is either Master or some kid with slight back problems.

Knowing that the chances of the second option was next to none, I sat down and waited for Master to show up. After a minute of leisurely walking, Master reached the end of the flower trail i made. As he was walking I made sure to have the snapdragons turn into ferns or local mosses so some other person is less likely to follow the path and see me.

"So I assume this is related to you forming a team with Erza, Natsu, Happy, and Lucy?" I nod as I create a wooden chair for Master to sit down on. "On her way back from her last mission, Erza heard some unsettling news about the dark guild Eisenwald. She was going to talk to you about it, but since you were here, she took matters into her own hands." Master nodded and looked concerned.

"What was it that she heard?" I sat down across from Master and responded "Well she heard some Eisenwald members talking about getting something called Lullaby. And when we were on the train Natsu encountered on of Eisenwalds mambers who had gotten it. Lucy figured out that it was the Death Flute from the book of Zeref. Currently they are trying to get it from them."

When I mentioned what it was that Eisenwald was after, Master got a really worried look to him. "Do you know where they are at the moment?" I shook my head "Last I saw them, they were by the train tracks, they are probably following it so they are either at one of the train stations, or on their way to one."

Master nodded at the information and sat there for a moment thinking. "What could they be after with the flute. If it were to destroy a town or group of people, they could just do it themselves, no need to go out of their way to get the flute. It cant be an especially large group of people either, like a whole town or something, because Erigor can do that on his own. So they are probably after an especially strong group of people that they need to take out quickly."

I nod along to what Master was murmuring as I slowly started to munch on one of the sticks that I saw nearby. Soon he goes quiet as he thinks and in a minute or two he grows pale. "Whats wrong?" I ask, worried about his complexion. "Here, they are coming here. If they were after a town or a group of people, they wouldnt need the flute, unless it is a group he is not confident enough to beat on his power alone. And the only two groups as such, are the council and the Guild masters. when you look at it like that, they would be coming here since they were spotted on a train heading in this direction." once he said that, I could also feel myself pailing under my scales.

"You have to go warn everybody and evacuate the town! Who knows when they might get here, we dont even know if Erza and them have caught up yet!" Master nodded and stood up, "I'll get the other Masters and get them to start the evacuation, I need you to go out to the woods and create a shelter for them, try to camoflage it so it cant be seen. Make a path like what you did earlier so they can find it and get rid of the path once they are all there."

I nod and say "I'll make it on the other side of town so it is as far from the station as possible." I then turn and run off, not risking flying since I dont know who is looking where. After a while of running, I reach the other side and run quickly away from the town, creating a path of brightly colored flowers and glowing mosses.

Once I reach a good distance I have roots grow from my feet and push up rocks and dirt to create a natural looking cave like room. I cover it in mosses and have a few trees grow from the top and sides so it looks like a hill from the outside. I have the roots open a hole for people to enter from and have the flowers go up to the entrance while the glowing mosses continue to grow along the roof of the hole so that once it is sealed, there would still be visible light.

Once everything is done I climb up one of the trees on top of the hollow hill and wait. Thankfully I didnt have to wait long as one of the masters is seen leading a trail of towns people towards to hill. I could see the looks of amazement on everyones faces as they were led into what looks like a scene from a fairy tale.

I smile seeing how happy they were. Once they were all inside, with a few of the guild leaders, for extra protection I guess, I close up the hole and disguise it. Seeing that it was all done, I run along the branches back towards where Master was earlier. Once I get there, I started to smell around to see if I could find him.

Once I did, I crept towards him, still hiding in the branches, and saw him sitting on a stump looking at the newest edition of Sorcerers Weekly. I sniff a bit more and I could smell the rest of the masters hiding a small ways away. Knowing that they were watching, I stayed where I was. Soon I saw a man with black hair and covered in bandages walk up to Master.

"Um" he started out to get his attention, which worked as Master looked towards him. "Would you listen as I play a tune? Im not allowed to bring instruments into the hospital you see. I-I want someone to hear me play." At this Master stood up and looked at him "Thats one creepy looking flute you got there." Apparently thinking quickly bandage man says "It may look weird, but it sounds lovely."

Master looked contemplative for a second before responding "Im in a bit of a hurry, but I suppose I could listen to one song." I could see Mr. Mummy cheer up at what Master said "Okay! Listen up now." with that he lifted the flute up to his lips, then he hesitated. Every now and then he would bring the flute closer to him, but then he would bring it back down. He stood there for a good while.

Eventually I smelled the rest of my team show up. I when I turned to them, I could see them right at the top of the hill overlooking the scene. Before they could run down and ruin it however, the other masters stopped them. I turned back to Master Makarov as he started to talk again "Whats the matter? Hurry up and play it." but he continued to stand there with the flute near his mouth, not playing it.

"Nothing will change." Master said after standing around for an akward ammount of time. "Weak humans will always be weak, no matter how long you wait, but weakness is not always a bad thing. Humans are weak creatures from the start. Uneasy by ourselves, we form guilds. Where we have allies and friends! In order to thrive, we bind together and progress ahead. These akward combinations might run into more walls than a single person would, and we might take a long time to get to where we are going. But as long as we believe in tomorrow and continue to believe in eachother, we will be filled with power from within. Living a strong life means being able to smile, and not relying on something like that flute."

When Master finished his speech, wind blew through the area giving it more of a dramatic flair. In responce, the flute was dropped and pineapple hair fell to his knees "I surrender." at this, it seems like the others were allowed to run to Master, calling out to him as they did so. apparently he decided to play the suprised card. "What are you four doing here?"

Erza ignored his question and said "Inspiring as always Master. those words were so moving." at that everyone started to interact and talk excitedly with eachother. "A bunch of cowardly wizards, every last one of you." A voice said out of no where. Suddenly a giant purple magic circle opened up above us. "I cant stand it anymore!" and soon a giant wooden monster was standing before us, thankfully we evacuated the town, because it is currently crushing it.


End file.
